Reality Acid
by Planet coffee
Summary: A ghost switches the minds of a couple of 3A's students and friends. One shot


Reality Acid

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any other show/magna that I may reference in this story.

Sick of waitig here. This is just a one shot I decided to do. Hope you like it.

Up in the clouds above Mahora academy, a ghost was flying over head. The ghost can be described as your generic sheet ghost with a face of a drifloon from Pokémon. He the thought "I wonder what prank, should I do today? Maybe that school might give me some ideas." He flew down, and see who needed a good laugh. He happened to stumble to come across Class 3-A. He phased his way in, and started to have a look around. Negi was busy writing on the board and lecturing to notice him. Most of the students couldn't see him, but some could. Sayo noticed him first and tried to say hello.

"Um…hello?" said Sayo.

The ghost didn't notice her and got startled. "Wow, didn't know somebody was haunting this place."

Sayo responded and asked "What are doing here? And what's your name?

The ghost answered" I can't tell you my name, because then you can nullify my attacks. I am just here to have some fun. Do not worry, I won't hurt them….too much." The ghost then levitated on to the others. As he was looking around, he gave the entire class a 7 degree drop in temperature. He then reached Mana. Mana could see, but decided to ignore him as she was writing something. The ghost didn't know this and and tried to grab her breast. Mana quickly pulled a pistol, without even looking up or saying anything. The ghost did a sweat drop and said a quick sorry and moved on. "What was I thinking? The eyes should d have gave me a heads up." He continued to drift around and observed any possible victims.

At the end of class, the ghost was set on Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami. "Those two seem in need of a laugh or a reality check. Let's see what will happen." Later that night, the ghost looked at the people in the dorm room and started doing his spell.

"This should be interesting. That dog boy should spice things up. I only have enough power for three people, so I think I'll leave the blond out of this."

_The next day_

Kotaro was not the most perceptive person, being all about fighting makes him a bit out of it. He was able to notice the BIG difference in his body. He just didn't quite resister it yet. It finally hit him, when he felt taller and looked in the mirror. Ahhhh! Can be heard in the bathroom. Ayaka happened to be out early due to club duties, so she wasn't a problem. Chizuru woke up next, and felt her chest or lack thereof. "Oh my, what on earth happened?" Then we hear Natsumi screaming. "Nooooo! What happened?"

Kotaro said" I do not know. I woke up this morning, looking like this! (He then did a posed and blushed a little.)

Chizuru then entered the room and calm both of them down. Then Natsumi said "Listen, I do not how, but I think we switched bodies. Chizuru is me, Kotaro is Chizuru, and I'm in your body Kotaro"

Chizuru: Do not be silly Kotaro-kun. Then see noticed her voice. Oh dear.

Natsumi was fidgeting with her new body, while Kotaro was really getting into Chizuru's front side.

Chizuru, then said, "We can't figure this out now. Let's get ready for class and figure it out after."

Kotaro and Natsumi blushed at the thought of showering in the state their in. Chizuru noticed this too. "Oh dear."

Then from out of nowhere the ghost appeared and decided to show himself. "Hello and good morning. How's my little prank doing?

Kotaro: This is your fault! I'll get you son of a...

"Kotaro-kun! No cussing in this room." Said Chizuru She then tried one her hugs, but since it's Natsuni's body, it didn't quite work.

The ghost then said, "That was fun. I'll lift the spell on you right now and no hard feelings?"

Kotaro: I was hoping to change back after we showered. Chizuru gave her body a scary look.

The ghost then said, "Poof!"In a cloud of smoke, everybody was back to normal. "I hope you can forgive, I just wanted a laugh.

"That wasn't funny punk. Who are you anyway?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll be able to stop every one of attacks if I plan to come back here. I can tell you that I am wearing it somewhere on my suit right now."

Chizuru then said "Is it Auger? It says Auger in your mouth" The ghost had his eyes pop out.

Auger: Great, you know my name now. I am power less. To fix this, I have to get one of you say a code word. That word happens to be bashsnuffxtreme.

Bashsnuffxtreme? Said kotaro .Auger laughed and said "Sucker's, I'll smell you later!"

"That was weird "said Natsumi.

THE END


End file.
